I Only Want The Truth
by theSunlitEarth
Summary: This is just a one-shot -or not anymore- where Bella tells Charlie that she's become a vampire...or, I guess more accurately, he figures it out. Read and Review.
1. Revelation

**This is just some random little idea I had in bed the other night**. **I'm assuming that it's probably been done before, so no need to tell me that. Just read and review please. Flame me, give me constructive criticism, whatever. **

"You aren't human anymore, are you?"

I could hear the suspicion in his voice. It was mixed with some fear and anger along with curiosity. I could hear his heart thudding in his chest nervously.

"Answer me Bella."

I turned slowly, relinquishing my death grip on the door knob, leaving a mould of the inside of my hand behind instead of the nice round circle that it used to be. How could he have possibly guessed? I was sure that I had been so careful. Unless I'd been doing things like crushing doorknobs without noticing.

When I met his gaze, I heard his heart speed up a little, probably in fear. I didn't like to scare him. It wasn't right.

I took a step towards him and he took a step back. The lights in the kitchen cast a strange glow on the situation from my perspective.

"You're eyes are a different color Bella," he said, working to keep his voice conversational. "They used to be purple and now they're more greenish."

I nodded slowly. "Colored contacts." My red eyes had just recently decided that they didn't want to be red anymore, so the blue contacts made my eyes look green, covering the liquid topaz color that they were now. I briefly wondered , as I thought about my eyes, what Charlie thought I was, if I wasn't human. He didn't know about vampires...at least I didn't think he did.

He nodded once. "You still haven't answered me Bella. As your father, I have a right to know what's going on here. I've seen crushed doorknobs all over the house after your visits," he waved at the front door knob. "You never eat and you can stand so impossibly still. What happened to you? What did Edward do to you?"

"I thought we were going to go on the 'need to know' basis here," I replied smoothly, still avoiding the question and letting the comment about Edward pass. I didn't want Charlie to get tangled up in my supernatural world.

"This had become something I need to know Bella. You haven't hurt yourself accidently or intentionally since Renesemee was born. Before you married Edward, you were breaking bones every two weeks."

"I've become more coordinated," I muttered.

"I'll say," Charlie said, braving his fears and stepping towards me to grasp my arm. I flinched away, not wanting him to feel my icy granite skin.

Charlie looked at me with confusion. "Whatever it is Bella, I can handle it. I lived through your decision to marry Edward, didn't I? I can handle it," he repeated.

I shook my head, my hair falling in front of my face. "It's too dangerous." I wished Edward was here. He'd know how to deal with this.

Charlie exhaled loudly. "I'm a police officer Bella. I've seen lots of things."

"Nothing like this," I muttered. I raised my head and pushed my hair out of my face. "Keep in mind that there isn't anything you can do about this now."

I walked swiftly over to the living room, Charlie trailing me absently, a confused and somewhat annoyed look on his face.

I stood in front of the couch, then bent down and, with one hand, lifted the piece of furniture above my head. I heard Charlie's surprised gasp, but I didn't meet his gaze. I wasn't sure what I would find there.

I put the couch back down before running at lightning speed around Charlie.

"You're right," I said quietly. "I'm not human."

Charlie whirled around to face me, fear and awe in his eyes. "Then, what are you?"

I blinked once. "I'm a vampire."

**This was meant to be a one shot, but if you want, I can write more. Please tell me first though. Peace out.**


	2. Disbelief

**Well, you asked for it, so here it is. Read and Review and I'll write more, I promise :)**

Charlie froze, disbelief written all over his face. He blinked, then laughed once. "You're kidding, right? I mean, vampires don't exist."

I glared at him, "You think I'm lying? Didn't you just see me lift a frickin couch over my head?"

Charlie winced. "So...you're actually telling the truth?" He looked at me with a strange expression that I couldn't interpret.

I nodded, slightly annoyed at his slow thought process. "Yes. If I wasn't, I would have just made a complete fool of myself."

"So does that mean the Cullens...?"

"Yes. The Cullens are vampires. When I was pregnant with Renesemee, I almost died. She'd been drinking my blood as she grew."

I saw Charlie's face grow white. I knew that I'd probably overdone it, but it was too late to take it back now.

"When she was born, I was so close to death, this was my only option, if I wanted to live," I waved my hands over my perfect body.

Charlie had stepped back, but now he came forward again, looking at me with newfound wonder. He touched the granite skin of my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, I don't mind," he said calmly. "You don't have to try and explain it to me. I'm your father and I would rather have you alive in any form than dead. Besides, you'll always be my Bella."

I was impressed. Charlie was getting much better at expressing his emotions.

"Thanks dad," I muttered, hugging him.

He hugged me back quickly, awkwardly, then walked over to the fridge. "Is that why you never eat anymore?"

"Not human food, I don't," I joked.

Charlie scowled. "I prefer not to think about your diet, although I am curious..." he looked over his shoulder at me. "Do you, you know, drink...human blood." He winced.

I shook my head. "We Cullens are, what we like to call, vegetarians. We only drink animal blood."

Charlie heaved a sigh of relief. I wondered vaguely if he thought I was going to suddenly pounce on him and drink _his_ blood.

"Good to know." He turned back to the fridge for a moment before looking at me _again_. "By the way Bella, I don't want a complete explanation, but I would like to know a few more things."

"Anything," I said, beginning to wonder where Edward was. He was supposed to pick me up a few minutes ago and he was _never_ late.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door bell. I ran to the door with inhuman speed and flipped it open to see Edward standing on the porch, looking like a greek god. Of course I wasn't the pale comparison that I used to be, but it didn't mean that he didn't still take my breath away.

He stepped over the door frame and kissed me quickly before looking at Charlie, who was watching Edward with a different look in his eyes than normal.

Edward dipped his head in greeting. "Charlie."

I glanced at Edward and hissed, "Where have you been?"

He merely smiled. "Charlie," he said completely ignoring me, to my annoyance, "Carlisle and Esme have asked me to extend the invitation to our house tomorrow night for dinner."

Charlie eyed Edward suspiciously. I heard Edward laughed quietly at, what I assumed was, my dad's thoughts.

Dinner with my father was always a funny affair. As he ate, we stuck bits of food in our napkins faster than he could see. To him, it always appeared that we ate.

Charlie nodded once. "You can tell them that I'll be there." I smiled, wondering what Edward was hearing besides my dad's confirmation.

"I'll pass along the message. Now Bella and I have to get going, don't we love?" he asked, turning to me.

I nodded. "See you tomorrow night dad."

Charlie came over and gave me a quick hug. "See you tomorrow."

I smiled and followed Edward out to the car. Charlie waved from the doorframe as usual, then re-entered the house to find himself some dinner.


	3. Convincing

**Sorry it's so short. Just the way it had to be, I guess...**

Once we were safely in the car, Edward glared at me with his burning topaz eyes.

"You told him?"

"What choice did I have?" I asked, annoyed. "He was catching on."

"Yes, because you were crushing doorknobs all over the house!"

"Don't be mad," I pleaded. "He had to find out sometime, didn't he?"

Edward sighed. "I suppose, but what about dinner now?"

"You didn't _have_ to invite him," I said quietly as Edward started driving back home. I would have preferred to run, but we still had to put up the human charade. No matter how fast Edward drove, I could always run faster.

"Esme would have been crushed. You know how much she enjoys having your dad over. She actually has someone to cook for."

"I know," I mumbled. I stared at my lap for a moment before whipping my head towards him at lightning speed. "Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Alice will already know..."

"Besides Alice. Don't tell. It will wreak the dinner if they know."

He sighed. "If you insist, although you should probably make sure that Alice doesn't tell either."

I nodded. "I'll threaten to never go shopping with her again or something like that." I'd recently become more of a shopper myself and Alice would be devastated to lose her shopping buddy.

Edward laughed and looked at me. "You're cruel."

"I know. Even worse than when I was still human."

"You were certainly almost as bad then. One of the most dangerous creatures ever."

I leaned over and kissed him quickly, making sure that I wouldn't distract him too long from his driving. I knew he liked his Volvo and I wouldn't want him to crash it because of me. We could walk away but the Volvo couldn't...metaphorically speaking.

We got back home in a record speed of seven minutes. Edward parked his Volvo in the garage while I went inside to find Alice. She _couldn't_ tell anyone about Charlie knowing, especially Esme.

I located Alice in her and Jasper's room searching through the closet.

"I have nothing to _wear_!" she complained when she saw me. "We have to go shopping again."

"Alice, did you see what happened? With Charlie?"

"Of course Bella," she sang. "I also saw my shopping trips with you suddenly cut short. Explain."

"If you tell anyone that I revealed to Charlie the vampire stuff, I'm not going shopping with you anymore."

Alice sighed. "Well, since I've seen it happen, I won't tell anyone. I don't want to lose my shopping buddy." She pulled a light pink dress out of the closet and held it up to examine it. "What do you think of this?"

I wrinkled my nose at the lace and ruffles. "How old is that?"

"About fifty years."

"Get rid of it," I advised. "Nobody wears anything like that anymore."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I left the room swiftly in search of Edward. I didn't have much to do that night and I certainly wasn't going to sit and watch Alice sort through her clothes all evening.


	4. Dinner

**Sorry, I know this isn't fabulous, but I wrote it last night while waiting to shower ^^ I hope that it is somewhat decent though.**

The doorbell rang and I darted downstairs to get it. I pulled open the door to see Charlie standing nervously on the step. He smiled when he saw me though.

"Hi Bella."

I gave him a quick hug. "Hey dad." I hadn't bothered to put in contacts now that Charlie knew, so my eyes smouldered a light topaz. Charlie noticed.

"Is that the real color of your eyes?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They used to be red. I didn't like it. But don't just stand there. You can come in, nobody will bite you, I promise."

Charlie laughed nervously and entered the house, slipping off his shoes.

I shook my head and whispered, as quietly as I could but making sure Charlie could still hear me, "Can you try and act like you normally do? Nobody but Edward and Alice knows that you know, so please."

Charlie sighed. "Alright Bells. I'll try."

"Thanks," I exhaled with relief, then yelled, in keeping with the charade, "My dad's here Esme, Carlisle."

The two vampires who served as the Cullen's stand in parents, entered the room at a normal human pace. Esme smiled with she saw Charlie and gave him a quick hug. I saw my dad tense only the very slightest bit.

"I'm glad you could make it Charlie," Carlisle said hospitably. I think he suspected something, but then, he normally did when something was different.

Charlie nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to see you Carlisle."

"Come, dinner's ready," Esme said, starting to walk towards the dining room area. Charlie glanced at me and followed, still a bit wary. Carlisle glanced at me suspiciously. I shrugged and mouthed, "What?"

"We're going to have a talk later young lady," Carlisle whispered, but I could hear him clearly. I sighed. Yup, he definitely suspected something.

"Call the rest of them, will you?" Carlisle asked, going into the dining room to speak with Charlie.

I nodded. "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, it's time for _dinner_." Emphasis on the dinner part.

The five of them were down in a second.

"We have to pretend to eat human food _again_?" Emmett complained the moment I was visible.

"Not for much longer," Edward muttered. I glared at him.

"Yes Emmett, we do. And it isn't that bad. You just sit there and stuff things into your napkin anyway," I told him.

Emmett sighed. "Right."

The six of us entered the dining room. I saw Jasper stiffen slightly, still not quite immune to the smell of humans. I, on the other hand, had no problem being around them. I was sure that Jasper was slightly jealous.

Charlie smiled and greeted each of my siblings as Esme heaped food on our plates. We sat, somewhat nauseated by the smell of the human food in front of us. At least none of us were thirsty. That could spell disaster.

As we 'ate', we talked with Charlie about things like the weather, current police stories and other insignificant details. I slipped something else into my napkin when Charlie wasn't looking. The napkin was starting to get really full and I still felt sick from the smell. I finally understood what the Cullen's had meant when they said that human food was slightly nauseating.

By now Charlie had warmed up to my family again and was talking just as he did on days before he knew our secret. I wondered if he would ever be in trouble. What if the Volturi found out? That wasn't something I should be thinking of though and I pushed it from my head.

Finally we had all cleaned our plates, Charlie having actually eaten what was on it. He leaned back and looked at Esme.

"For someone who never needs to cook, you can sure make a good meal." His eyes widened a second later when he realized what he had said. I heard a small gasp from Rosalie and I felt Carlisle's eyes boring holes into the side of my head. I was definitely in trouble now.


	5. Talk and Tension

**Sorry this took so long. I've been working on three stories at once, so it's slightly difficult to keep up with them all along with school, dance, youth and piano...**

Charlie stared at me fearfully. Carlisle stood, looking at me. "Young lady, we're going to have a talk right now. Upstairs."

I winced. Edward winced. "He isn't happy," he whispered so quietly that I could barely make the words out.

Esme smiled apologetically at Charlie. "Sorry, it's a slightly tense subject. Do you want some more to eat?" she asked, skilfully changing the subject.

I sighed and stood as Carlisle led me upstairs. When he got to his study, he turned on me, but he wasn't angry, merely curious. "Did you tell him?"

I shook my head, then paused and nodded. "Sort of. He guessed and then I figured that I couldn't lie anymore, he knew something was up."

"How did he know? Were you careful enough?"

"I think I crushed a few doorknobs," I said quietly.

Carlisle did what I was least expecting and laughed. It was nice to have such an easy-going father figure, aside from Charlie. "Oh Bella. To get anyone to believe you're still human, we'd have to make you trip and use fake blood. You don't hurt yourself anymore."

I sighed. "I know."

"I'm not mad Bella, just...worried. You know that by law he must either be changed or be killed. It would have been safer if you had just lied again."

"I'm sick of lying to him. He is my father, whether or not I'm human anymore." I flopped down on a chair and the legs cracked under the force of my fall. I grinned sheepishly. "Oops..."

Carlisle merely rolled his eyes. "Did you tell him a lot?"

"Not much, I just lifted a couch over my head and told him that I - and the rest of you - are vampires."

"And he said...?"

"Um, I think it was something along the lines of 'You're kidding right? I mean, vampires don't exist,'" I recited perfectly. "And then he was like 'Bella, I don't mind. You don't have to try and explain it to me' and so on."

"So he doesn't mind?"

I shook my head. "He was a little freaked at first, but he still came to dinner tonight and that's saying something."

Carlisle frowned. "You're entire family must attract danger like magnets."

I heard a loud laugh from downstairs. "EMMETT, STOP EAVESDROPPING!" I yelled. The laugh cut off abruptly, then there was a crash, followed by Emse yelling at two of the boys to stop - most likely Edward and Emmett - because it was rude to fight while there was company over. Then everyone stopped yelling as Jasper sent out waves of calm. I sighed.

"Can I go back down and make sure my dad isn't thoroughly traumatized?"

Carlisle nodded and both of us walked back downstairs.

Edward and Emmett were sitting on opposite ends of the table, glaring at each other. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie sat on one side, whispering to each other. Esme and my dad sat on the other side, Charlie filling his face with food as though nothing had happened. I was impressed that he wasn't having a freak heart attack right now, but then again, he was _my_ dad.

I laughed when I saw him. "I see that this ordeal hasn't dampened your hunger dad."

"He looked up at me sheepishly. "Esme cooks well..."

"Better than me?"

He was about to answer, but couldn't think of something safe to say without offending either party and so he stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth.

I walked over to Edward and put my hands on his shoulders. "What happened?" I whispered into his ear.

"Emmett was being stupid."

"Oh don't be so childish."

"He was eavesdropping."

"I don't care that much. Besides, you would be much more capable."

He turned his head and glared at me. "Thanks."

"No problem." I looked at Emse. "You can stop feeding him now. He doesn't need to gain anymore weight."

Alice laughed, Charlie glared and the tension in the room evaporated like steam. Who's to say that I can't make people laugh?


	6. Thinking

**So, I know this took forever, but here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't very good, my mind is rampant with other thoughts and ideas, but I had to post _something_ cause you guys have all been waiting so long. I promise that I'll keep trying to think and write, ok? Now read and review please :)**

Charlie waved goodbye as he back out of the driveway. It was nearing eleven o'clock and he had to get home. I closed the door as soon as he was out of sight and sighed.

"Well, that went better than I was expecting."

Edward sighed. "I'm not surprised. I mean, he _is_ related to you and you didn't freak out when you found out I was a vampire."

I stepped into his arms and leaned my head against his chest. "Does that mean you couldn't read his mind either?"

"No, I could read it perfectly fine. He thought that Esme's food was better than yours." He grinned.

I smacked his chest. "No he didn't."

"Believe whatever you want," he murmured into my hair.

I sighed, unable to be angry with him. He always had this way of making me relax...

"JASPER!" I yelled suddenly, startling Edward. I laughed a little, thinking how glad I was that he couldn't read my mind to tell when I was going to yell.

The yelling wasn't really necessary, as Jasper told me two seconds later when he stood at the base of the stairs.

"What?"

"Stop controlling my emotions! That's you making me relax every time I'm mad at Edward." I hissed.

Jasper glanced at Edward fleetingly. "He paid me to."

I glared at Edward. "You are such a suck up." I turned to Jasper. "Well, stop! I'll pay you more."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I don't like it when you, or anyone else, is mad either. It makes me feel upset. Now I'm leaving," he muttered, turning to run back up the stairs, but not before calming me down again.

I exhaled and stalked over to the couch, sitting down carefully so as not to break it. Edward sat beside me and I decided to put up with it. Besides, I wanted to talk to him about my dad.

"Do I _honestly_ have to change my dad?" I asked as he began to play with my hair.

"You know how it goes Bella," he said apologetically.

"Yeah, but if the Volturi never found out...they wouldn't have found out about me if it hadn't been for a certain...series of events."

"But it would be safer if he was changed. They would have found out about you at some point, even if I hadn't been so stupid as to leave you."

"But how do you _know_ that?" I asked. "They aren't all knowing. They don't have someone who can see the future like Alice."

Edward sighed. "Bella, I think you should talk to Carlisle about this. He has more experience in these areas. I don't know what to do."

"I just don't really want to change my dad. Because if Billy found out, and he would..."

"I know, there would be another big conflict about the treaty, etcetera, because Charlie isn't dying and we aren't supposed to bite humans regardless."

"Then maybe we could wait until he...almost dies," I choked on the words. I really didn't want my dad to die, but I knew he would. He would die and I would live forever, unless he was changed. Then he would live forever too. But I didn't really want to bestow a fate on my dad unless he desperately wanted it, as I had. He didn't have anyone but me if he was changed, whereas I had Edward, Alice had Jasper, and so on. In that regard, he would be alone.

And maybe he wanted to live like a normal human and have a natural human lifecycle. I wouldn't do anything unless he one hundred percent sure he wanted it, as I had.

Edward broke me out of my thoughts. "I don't know love. You have to talk to Carlisle and ask him what to do. He might have the answer that I just don't."

I nodded. "I will, just not right now. I just want to think about it right now." I curled up against his chest and closed my eyes, not going to sleep, obviously, but letting my mind sift through memories and possibilities, trying to come up with an answer to my dilemma.


	7. Author's Note

Hey you all! Sorry this isn't the chapter you were probably hoping for. As you may have noticed, I've been on a long hiatus that will probably continue. Between school, dance, and piano, I hardly find the time to write, and, to be honest, I'm not really feeling any desire right now. I'm on a low and stuck in a writer's block. I don't want to write something that won't be my best. I still want to finish my stories, but not right now. I don't have the time or desire, as I said. Maybe when summer break starts and I have more time, I'll continue. I'm so sorry, but don't expect anything for at least a few more weeks if not more. Hey, I'm still grateful to all of you for reading and reviewing my stories, but I need a break and I figure I should let you know. Those of you who are writers will understand (I hope). Go find some other good stories to read, and I hope that I'll see you all when I get back! Peace out, TheSunlitEarth.


	8. Vision

**Guess what people? Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself! Even though it's kind of short *sigh* Sorry. Anyway, I'm not sure about the next chapter, although I think that this story will end in two or three more. Which is good for me and you, because I don't have to try and think of more ideas, and you don't have to be in suspense. Anyway, I don't own Twilight, obviously. I hope you like this chapter, even though it's short :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

When I sat up, I felt ten times better, even though a solution still hadn't come to me. I glanced at Edward, who was staring blankly at the TV as the news recounted the past day's events; the stock market falling, and the freak windstorm in some other part of the country that I could care less about.

Edward glanced down at me. "So, any ideas?"

I shook my head. "No. And I don't see how talking to Carlisle is going to help me. I mean, I know he's been around...awhile, but he's just going to tell me that Charlie has to be changed or killed. The problem is, I can't do either – not that I would _ever_ want to kill my dad – without violating the treaty with the Quilettes. So basically, I'm stuck, except if someone like Victoria or James came and changed him." I sighed. "I don't want him to go through that. I already did, and it sucked."

Edward buried his nose in my hair. "I know, love, I know."

I scowled at him. "You are doing nothing but distracting me," I complained.

"Don't you want to be distracted from something like this?" he inquired with confusion.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Maybe I don't have to do anything for now."

Edward looked like he was about to say something when Alice entered the room. "Whatcha two talking about?" she asked like she didn't already know.

Edward looked at her with annoyance. "Alice, please. Unless you have any good ideas, go away. Play with Jasper or something."

She raised an eyebrow. "Play with Jasper? You haven't told me to do that for a while." She walked over and sat on a chair near the couch. "Bella, do you have any idea what you're going to do?"

"Why do I have to do anything?" I wailed. "I don't want to!"

Edward frowned. "Alice..."

Alice exhaled with exasperation. "Edward..." She laughed a little. "You can't always be trying to keep her perfectly happy. It isn't possible."

Edward just glared at her. "Yeah, well, I can try."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to try, Edward. Sometimes being something other than happy is a good thing."

"Exactly," Alice stated, glancing smugly at Edward.

Edward shook his head. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Bella's, of course," Alice said in her sing-song voice, a smile on her lips.

Edward scowled. "Of course," he repeated.

Alice suddenly blinked, and her focus shifted to something far off that no one else could see. "Oh no," she whispered.

I leapt to my feet. "Alice, what is it? What's going to happen?"

Alice was silent for a long moment, then she looked up at me, focusing on my face, eyes wide. "Charlie. He's going to have a heart attack."


	9. Panic

**I REALLY WOULD BE VERY HAPPY IF SOMEONE COULD FIND ME A GOODPERCY JACKSON FANFIC. I DEFINE GOOD BY DECENT SPELLING, GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION, LITERACY, AND PERCABETH ;) THAT BEING SAID, PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME TO READ YOUR STORY IF YOU HAVE GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS SAYING IT IS CRAP. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD. I WENT THROUGH...A COUPLE...PAGES LAST NIGHT AND FOUND ONE DECENT ONE. This can also apply to Harry Potter, minus the Percabeth (for obvious reasons), putting RonxHermione or something like in its place. So please tell me if you have a good one. Thanks :) (Please forgive my rant) Anyway, enjoy this second last chapter of my story...sorry it's so short. I'll put up the last chapter tomorrow.  
**

If my heart had still been in my chest, it probably would have stopped. As it was, I heard myself gasp instead.

"What? He's perfectly healthy! He can't have a heart attack." Panic seeped into my voice. "When? When is it going to happen?"

Alice shook her head helplessly. "You know I don't know that Bella..."

I turned to Edward. "There must...I mean...I have to be able to do something."

Edwards shook his head. "Bella, you may be extremely strong and fast, but the only one who can do anything about it is Carlisle."

My mind raced frantically, my thoughts getting jumbled up as they crashed into each other desperately. "But...I...I could turn him into one of us, couldn't I?"

Alice nodded. "You could do that," she said quietly. "But what if he doesn't want you to? Maybe he'd just rather live and die as a normal human."

"Why would he do that?" I yelled, the volume of my voice actually causing Alice and Edward to place their marble hands over their ears and wince ever so slightly. "Why wouldn't he want to live forever?" I asked, my voice getting quieter.

"Bella," Edward said, removing his hands from his ears and taking one of mind gently. "The reason that you wanted to become...well...a vampire, is because you wanted to stay with me forever, you didn't want to grow old and die because I never would. That, along with me being too selfish to let you go," he said, his voice noticeably quieter on the last statement he made. "Regardless, the woman Charlie loves has someone else. She is not one of us, therefore, he does not have much to live for."

"But what about me?" I asked, my voice getting caught in my throat. "Aren't I enough?"

"Bella," he said yet again. "Whether he lives for another day or another thirty years, he will eventually die, and you never will. Surely you've realized that."

I blinked, then sighed. "I suppose..."

Alice nodded in agreement with Edwards. "And Bella, we don't know when it's going to happen. For all we know, it could happen years from now." But I could tell from her expression that she was hiding something.

I nodded slowly, determined to calm down. _Alice is right_, I told myself_, It could happen years from now._ I repeated this over and over in my head, and somewhere along the way, I began to believe it.

Edward noticed me relax and he smiled a little, thought it was tense. "Good Bella. Everything's going to be fine."

No more had those words escaped his lips when the phone rang. I glanced at it nervously as Alice lifted herself from her chair gracefully and danced over to the phone, picking it up and lifting it to her ear. She said 'hello', then listened for a long moment. Somehow she looked even paler than usual. She put down the phone after a minute or so, then turned to look at me.

"It's happened."


	10. The End

**Last chapter people. Enjoy :)**

"Where is he?" I yelled, running through the hospital a little bit faster than a normal human. Suddenly Carlisle stepped in front of me, causing me to skid to a halt. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," he said quietly. "I'll take you."

He began walking swiftly down the hallway. People parted in front of him, letting him pass, and I hurried after him, getting impatient with the normal human speed we were walking at.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he stopped in front of a room. The door was open just a crack. My acute senses picked up Charlie's smell, but it was tainted terribly with the scent of ammonia and sickness.

I pushed the door open, not waiting for Carlisle to give me the ok, and ran into the room to the bedside.

My dad lay on the bed, looking worse than he had looked after mom had left him. There were shadows under his eyes that almost matched mine, his breathing was shallow, and his complexion very pale. A heart monitor beeped erratically beside the bed. When my freezing hand touched his similarly cold one, he opened his eyes.

"Bella," he said in no more than a whisper.

I blinked rapidly even though no tears would come anyway. "Dad, I'm here."

"I guess Harry Clearwater's fish fry finally got to me." He chuckled a little, though it turned into a cough halfway through.

I shook my head. "How did this happen, Dad? You were perfectly healthy just yesterday."

He shrugged. "I don't know Bells. I guess it's just what was meant to happen."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just shook my head. Carlisle came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, it was pretty severe." He glanced at Charlie, who nodded weakly. "I've told your dad this, but I don't think he'll make it. He didn't get over here fast enough."

"It was Billy who found me," Charlie said. "Probably about five or six hours after it happened."

My eyes widened. "But Alice's prediction was only about an hour ago..."

Carlisle shook his head. "I can't explain that Bella."

I glanced from Carlisle, to Charlie, and back again. "Couldn't we...well...change him?"

Carlisle didn't say anything, but glanced at Charlie instead.

Charlie smiled as best he could. "Carlisle told me that was an option. I refused."

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Before you say anything," Charlie said quickly, "let me explain."

I nodded, my eyes wide.

"Bella, you're going to live forever. I don't want to live forever. Obviously it's my time, and I don't want to mess with the way things are supposed to be."

"But I did," I interjected.

"It wasn't your time. You weren't supposed to die. That's why you didn't. I don't know if you understand my logic, but it makes absolute sense to me, besides the fact that I don't want to be immortal."

"But don't you want to stay with me?"

"I love you Bella, but like I said, I don't want to live forever. Can you just accept that darling?"

I did nothing for a long time, then I nodded. "Yes."

Charlie nodded. "Good." He glanced at Carlisle. "Take care of her like I know you will."

"I will," Carlisle said quietly.

Charlie glanced at me. "I love you Bella," he said, my name riding on his last breath. In a matter of moments, the only noise in the room was the sound of the flat-lining heart monitor.

Carlisle glanced at me worriedly, but I turned to him, feeling a bittersweet smile form on my face.

"It's alright," I said. "He's alright. And I'll be alright too." I glanced once more at Charlie, bent down to kiss his forehead, then glanced at Carlisle. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Carlisle nodded, obviously surprised by my response to recent events.

I glanced at Charlie once more, then left the hospital room, feeling lighter than I thought I would. Charlie was happy now, I could feel it, and I didn't have to worry about anyone, such as the Volturi, being after him or me, or Edward, or any of my family.

It was alright.

**So, I hope no one's mad at me about that...it had to be done. I didn't want to be all typical and everything and make Charlie a vampire. Plus I just wanted to finish this story...Anyway, review, because I love them :) Let me know what you think!**

**Peace out **

**~theSunlitEarth  
**


End file.
